Dreamer's fight
by Hella poop
Summary: No one told you life was gonna be this way. (Medieval!Stuck)


The King of Derse was lounging on his purple throne when the black marble doors groaned open, his younger brother racing towards him.

"Dave, there's problems." Dirk panted, his usually carefully combed hair as mess, as his katana clattered to the floor. He held up a garishly bright gold colored piece of fabric.

Dave waved him forward, taking the fabric from Dirk's hand like it was infected with the Alternian plague. He turned it over, his red eyes glaring.

"This is Prospitian, Is it not?" He asked, throwing it to the floor before him in disgust. Dirk nodded.

"A patrol caught them coming from the southeast. They tried peaceful negotiations, but Propsit attacked, screaming something." He shrugged, biting his lip. The king watched him, his ruby irises glinting.

"I guess this means we have to unite the nobles of Derse."

"Jane!" Dirk yelled, then looked at Dave. "I'll let you handle that, they don't really care for me."

There was the pattering of tiny feet, and Jane appeared, smoothing down her uniform. She bowed to Dave, then began attending to Dirk. Dave got to his feet, leaving the cloth on the floor, his nice leather boot crumbling it some more.

"We'll leave tonight." He mumbled, before striding from the room, a dramatic exit and the room grew silent and tension arose.

He turned to Jane, shrugging out of his cloak. She noted the slashes and cuts in his clothing, worry growing in her mind. Her eyes drawn drawn to the golden scrap on the floor. How out of place it looked against the Violet floor. Prospit knew she was missing. Maybe they knew she was at Derse? Jane quickly buried those thoughts, realizing Dirk had been speaking.

"-Leave tonight. I'll need Maplehoof rested and fed. I won't be riding with an exhausted horse. Right Jane?" He tilted his head at her, his orange eyes bright in the midday sun. Jane nodded, folding his cloak up.

"Run the bath, change of clothes, and check on Maplehoof's care. Anything else, my liege?" She asked, keeping her head down as Dirk walked past her, his posture still tense.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I've been rude. How was your day'?" He asked.

"My day has been quite fine, thank you, My Lord." She spoke quietly, gathering her dress into her hands as she climbed the steps to his chambers. "But I really must go start your bath now." She spoke and Dirk gave a nod, dismissing her.

Jane quickly scurried up the steps, dashing into his bathroom. Thoughts raced through her mind as she ran the water. If Prospit was planning on laying siege to Derse, she'd never be able to prove her worth. Yes, she was a princess, but that didn't mean she was helpless. And if that meant she had to dismantle Derse stone by stone herself, she would do it. Jane pulled the hot coals into two pans, placing them under the tub to heat the water. The door to his chambers opened with a creak, and Dirk entered rubbing his temple.

"It just doesn't make sense, Jane. Why would Prospit even attack first? That's always been Derse's strategy. They're usually the ones to ask questions. It's a dangerous way to battle, and they should know that." He mused, taking off his riding wear and dropping it to the ground. Jane added some oils and salts, the smell of oranges filling the bathroom. His words reached her ears and she found herself confused. It _was_ unlike Prospit to be so reckless. She shook her head, exiting the bathroom to find His Royal Highness Dirk standing nude. Jane quickly averted her eyes, a blush coloring her face a bright red.

"My lord, your bath is ready." She squeaked, keeping her eyes firmly glued to the floor. Dirk walked past her, slipping into the steamy water. "I will go take care of Maplehoof now, is there anything else I can get for you, your majesty?" She murmured.

"No, thank you. You're dismissed." Dirk sighed, the hot water relaxing his tense muscles. He couldn't help laughing a bit, hearing her nearly run from his bedroom. His thoughts once again strayed to the infringing Prospit army. He realized that the Prospitians were heading towards weak points in Derse's kingdom. Informant, spies, double men. He clenched his hand, water arcing out of the tub. That was the only way Prospit could know of those points. He sighed, trying and failing to relax in the remainder of his bath.

Jane watched the stable hands tighten Maplehoof's saddle, then led the huge white mare to the main entrance of the castle. She placed a small hand on the animal's nose, murmuring quietly as Maplehoof snorted. Dirk stepped outside of the castle, his royal purple garments rustling in the wind. He quickly descended the steps, hopping up onto Maplehoof and grinning.

"Excellent, Jane… Where's your horse? Swanson, if I'm not mistaken?" He asked, taking the reins and patting Maplehoof's neck.

"My-My liege, I do not believe I will be coming with!" She squeaked, backing away. She still needed to find the castle's weak points, she needed to help her troops enter.

Dirk moved Maplehoof, nearly running her over. He reached down and grabbed her wrist.

"Normally, I would not lead my servants into a possible war zone. But," His eyes hardened. "The King of Derse is going to be there, and he has yet to see you serve. So get Swanson and join me. I like you, Jane. I value your life and I do not wish to see your head on a spike."


End file.
